deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve vs Jesse
Steve vs Jesse is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Scythe watch= Description Minecraft vs Minecraft Story Mode. Which heroic adventurer from the land of Minecraft will win this battle to the death? Intro Scythe: The world of Minecraft is home to many things. Monsters, villains, and of course, heroes. Soul: Like Steve, slayer of the Ender Dragon. ''' Scythe: And Jesse slayer of the Wither Storm. Now, as these two have vast player customizable arsenals of weaponry, we have decided the most fair way to look at them is to pit them in a gladiator style battle arena with their preferred offensive weaponry, however we will be giving them the best possible armor possible. NO enchantments, no outside help, no mobs interference. This is to keep the match as fair as possible. '''Soul: HE'S SCYTHE AND I'M SOUL! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Steve Scythe: Long ago lived a single man on an island of blocks and block creatures. From the very beginning, he had one single goal: to defeat the Mighty Ender Dragon. His name was...Steve. Soul: He doesn't look so tough. ' Steve: Background * Full name: Steve * Age: Unknown * Occupation: Explorer, Hunter, Farmer, Monster Slayer, Enchanter, Survivalist, Architect, Miner, Engineer... * Height: N/A (Est. 6'1" if dimensions were translated to the real world) * Weight: N/A Scythe: He may not look it, but Steve is a powerhouse, able to punch through rock and stone with his bare hands, and run for as long as an Olympic athlete. '''Soul: Eh, compared to what we've seen, to impressive. Onto the Arsenal. ' Steve: Arsenal * Diamond sword * Bow/arrows * Diamond Axe * Diamond Hoe * Diamond pickaxe * Diamond shovel * Shield * Diamond Armor * Elytra 'Soul: And while Steve lacks in physical strength, his weapons more than make up for it. His armor and weapons are made out of diamonds, which are unbreakable. ' Scythe: Not true Soul, in the Minecraft world everything has a breaking limit. Even Diamond gear. They just last longer than everything else. Steve's Diamond sword shatters after hitting a Zombie. '''Soul: Damnit! Scythe: Still, Diamond armor and weaponry is very durable. He's got a Diamond sword for basic offence, an Axe, Hoe, Pickaxe, and Shovel made of Diamond as well, though these are not necessarily made for combat. Pickaxes mine minerals faster, shovels remove dirt and sand, Axe's beak trees, and hoes...do...whatever. Soul: He's got a bow, and commonly carries 64 arrows with him, a shield of blocking attacks, and can fly around for 7.2 minuets using Elytra. He can also freely run and jump around in his diamond armor. Steve: Faults * Gear has limits and can break * Endurance is not unlimited * Can die from long drops * Can die from drowning * Can die from lava Soul: However, Steve as those annoying things called faults. He can die from falls from tall heights, lava, drowning, and a good stab to the gut. His stamina isn't unlimited, and his gear can be worn down and broken. Steve: Feats * Expert builder * Defeated the wither * Defeated the Ender dragon * Expert cook, crafts man, and survivalist''' ' Scythe: Still, Steve's armor can survive point blank explosions, he can out fight zombies and skeletons, and he was able to traverse the nether, defeat a wither, and ultimately killed the Ender Dragon, succeeding in the goal he started out so long ago. ''Steve repeatedly hits a Wither Skeleton until it dies. '' Jesse Scythe: Before he defeated a god. Before he was a hero known across multiple worlds. Before he saved his world from it's greatest threat, Jesse...was a total looser. '''Soul: Jesse lived in a treehouse with a friggin pig, and his two friends Axel and Olivia. But one day, everything changed.' Jesse: Background * Name: Jesse * Age: Unknown, late teens maybe * Height: Should be same as Steve's * Could be a female, though that's dependent on player choice * Has way to many sets of armors Scythe: While trying to help another friend of his, Petra, find a man who wronged her, the four of them, plus another guy with perfectly blond hair and the pig stumbled apon a conspiracy. The man who wronged Petra, a wizard named Ivor, released a monster known as the Wither Storm that was supposed to be stoppable, but turn out it wasn't in the way Ivor had planned because of a powerful block known as the command block. Soul: Long story short, Jesse got a super sword, got into the Wither Storm, and broke the block. He's a hero, end of story...oh and the pig died. Scythe: Much like Steve, Jesse seems to be in peek physical human condition, capable of running just as fast and hitting just as hard as his regular Minecraft counterpart. Jesse: Arsenal: * Diamond sword * Supercharged flint and steel * Amor: Shield of Infinity Soul: He's really lacking in a basic arsenal though. He's got a Diamond sword, and a supercharged flint and steel that releases blue fire...that's it. Scythe: It should be noted Blue fire can reach up to ten thousand digress kelvin, which is equal to''' 17540.33 digress Fahrenheit or 9726.85 Celsius, more then enough to burn human bone and tissue to ashes within seconds. 'Soul: HOLY SHIT! He's got armor called the Shield of Infinity, which is literally indestructible. ' Jesse: Faults * Sword can break * Generally more of group fighter Scythe: Much like Steve, Jesse's sword is not unbreakable and can be destroyed if put under enough presser. He also seems to be more of a group fighter. Jesse: Feats: * Defeated the Wither Storm, Hadrian, and the Admin twice * Outsmarted The White Pumpkin and PAMA * Survived the Formidi-Bomb pointblank 'Soul: Still, Jesse is one tough dude. He's tanked a point blank explosion from the FOrmidi-Bomb, outsmarted a serial killer and supercomputer, and out fought the Witherstorm, The Admin, and The Old builders. Jesse's come pretty far for a kid who used to live in a treehouse. ' Jesse: Well, Ghasts are ofically of my to see list. I'm done with Ghasts. Never need to see them-'' ''A Ghast floats up into Jesse's point of view. ''Jesse: Oh, crap. '' Death battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! ((Unknown Area)) Jesse let out a yell as he dropped in from a small fall, landing on his feat just fine. He was wearing the Shield Of Infinity armor, and started looking around. Jesse: Weird. Thought Petra was right behind me. Where am I? Is...this an arena? Standing at one end, Jesse looked over to the other side to see a man clad in all diamond armor walk out, holding a Diamond sword. Jesse pulled out his own Diamond sword, realizing there would be no talk here. Just two heroes, of two similar yet different worlds. But here, they weren't ally's. They where enemies. Steve moves first, charging at Jesse sword first, going for a quick slash to the head. Jesse sidestepped Steve's charge and swung his blade, Steve swinging to counter. The two swords clashed, though Jesse was quick to starts pushing Steve back. Steve once again went for a quick slash, that Jesse was able to block. Jesse swung his blade and knocked Steve's sword from his hands, then pointing the tip of his blade at Steve. Jesse: What's going on here? Where am I? Steve pulled out a Diamond axe and attempted to chop Jesse's head off, though the latter was able to dodge the attack. Jesse: Great. Another crazy dude with an axe. Steve pulled out his Diamond Pickaxe with his other hand and quickly went on the offensive, swinging with both weapons at Jesse, who was able to stay on the defensive and block everything coming his way. Jesse ducked to dodge a chop from the axe, then blocked a strike from the pickaxe. Playing defensively could work, but there was no guarantee his sword would last. He'd have to think of something, and quickly. Steve brought down his axe again, and Jesse went and kicked Steve in the leg, take the Diamond axe and putting his sword away for the moment. Jesse: Ha! Let's see you pull something out no- Steve pulls out a Diamond hoe. Jesse: ...Of course. Jesse rolled to the side to avoid another slash and went on the offensive, swinging the axe and slashing a part of Steve's armor, then avoiding another two slashes, where he would repeat his attack to Steve's armor. He could wear it down, eventually. Steve suddenly jumped back a bit and chucked the Diamond Hoe at Jesse, who dodged it. Steve then chucked his shovel at Jesse, who caught it as well. Steve then pulled out a Bow, and loaded an arrow into it and opened fire. Jesse dived to the side to avoid it, and quickly grabbed the shovel that was thrown at him and uses it to dig up a bit of the stone floor, all the wile avoiding the arrows sent his way. Jesse build up a small wall he could take cover behind, and think of a plan. Jesse peeked his head out, then pulled it back as an arrow flew by his head. Jesse peeked out, and noticed Steve was reclaimed his sword, then shot another arrow that he ducked away from. Jesse: Alright, I can't let this drag out much longer. Time to end this. Jesse rolled out from behind cover and dashed towards Steve, grabbing an arrow out of the ground as he ran up and cut Steve's bow in half, slashing Steve's chest plate a few times, then locked swords with him. Jesse reached one hand back and pulled out the Axe he had taken and swung it down, causing both it and Steve's Sword to break. Steve pulled his pickaxe back out and tried to take Jesse's arm off, but Jesse's armor was more than enough to block it. Jesse quickly pulled out his enchanted flint and steel and struck it on Steve's Diamond chest plate, and the armor immediately went up in flames, quickly breaking away from the insane heat of the blue fire. Steve got back up, tired, weakened, and almost dead. He charged at Jesse one last time, only to take a sword to the gut. Steve fell over as the life faded from his eyes, and disappeared, leaving only his inventory. Jesse drops back into the Portal Network with Petra, the two heading off to the portal leading home. '' ''Steve raises again, now a zombie. '' Aftermath '''Soul: Wait, shouldn't the flint and steel have been enough to kill Steve? I feel like it should have. ' Scythe: Maybe so, but one this was for certain, and that was that Steve simply didn't have the means to put Jesse down for good. While his bigger arsenal let him draw the fight out, and he was both the stronger and more experienced of the two, that was really all he had. He wasn't even much stronger, as Jesse can break all the blocks Steve can, and they where equals in terms of speed. Soul: But Jesse's armor gave him much greater durability, his much more tactical mind let him outthink Steve, the flint and steel could have very easily one shot Steve, but in all honestly, the biggest nail in the coffin is that Steve is NOTHING compared to The Wither Storm, Hadrian, The Admin. He outsmarted and outfought them all. Compared to them, Steve was a joke. ' Scythe: Well, that and Jesse can actually use a sword beyond a simple downwards slash. '''Soul: Steve just suffered a gut wrenching loss. ' Scythe: The winner is Jesse. Next time '''Soul: NEXT TIME OOOOOOOON DEATH BATTLE! "''Howdy" ''"Poyo!" Kirby vs. Flowey |-| MystiTrainer= Description Minecraft vs MCSM. Microsoft vs Telltale in this battle to the death. Two masters of Minecraft go head to head... one will leave, and one will not. Interlude 'Zorro: Am I literally going to have to talk nonstop about lego people, SiM? SiM: Err, not lego people. Minecraft people, to be exact. Zorro: As is that makes a difference... SiM: Jesse, leader of the Order of the Stone... Zorro: And Steve, the master builder. He's SiM and I'm Zorro. SiM: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... in a Death Battle! Steve '''Zorro: I used to love Bob the Builder when I was a kid. But now... the theme song itself is cancer. SiM; It was a genuine piece of art. Anyways, Steve has nothing in common with Bob. Except for the names. '''Zorro: Yeah, right. Anyways, Steve is a blocky Minecraft person who came into the game to defeat the allmighty Ender Dragon. SiM: Steve is one tough person. He can carry over 100 tons and still run at top speed. '''Zorro: That's right. He also has unbreakable diamond armor, and tools such as a diamond sword, a pickaxe, and an axe. He has a hoe, as well, but that's pretty much useless. SiM: It isn't quite as unbreakable as you think. Steve also has Elytra, which he can use to glide over short distances, but he can boost it with fireworks. '''Zorro: Steve also has above average durability. He can withstand TNT blasts point-blank! Let's see Batman do something like that! Friggin fanboys... SiM: Steve also is an expert survivalist, able to survive months and months in the wilderness. '''Zorro: But Steve has his faults. Besides having the most generic name ever. SiM: His armor cannot negate fall damage, so a fall of over 24 blocks will kill him. '''Zorro: He's also a hack-and-slash kinda guy. He isn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox, and doesn't really have to outsmart his enemies to defeat them. Also, cactus deaths. SiM: Despite this, Steve is definitely a force to be reckoned with. '''Steve's Full Arsenal: *Diamond armor *Diamond sword *Diamond pick *Diamond axe *Strength, leaping, and speed potion *Bow and 64 Arrows *Elytra ''Steve stabs the Ender Dragon one last time, and it rises into the air as it explodes, gradually Jesse 'Zorro: Wonder why they didn't use Johnny for this one. Peh. SiM: Would you shut up? Jesse was just a regular kid, living with his friends in a treehouse. '''Zorro: Dear god. You're forgetting the fan-favorite animal trope. Like Hei-Hei. SiM: Ugh... there was also a pig. Named Reuben. Jesse's world got turned upside down when he and one of his other friends, Petra, tracked down a thief named Ivor. '''Zorro: The guy spawned a Wither about twenty minutes later. He is DEFINITELY my kind of villain. SiM: But this monster mutated into the Wither Storm because of the Command Block inside. '''Zorro: SiM, not everybody is a game fanatic like you. Jesse got the help of the Order of the Stone, got a MacGuffin style kinda sword, and killed the Storm. SiM: You're forgetting something.. '''Zorro: Oh yeah, Reuben kicked the bucket. SiM: May his soul rest in peace. '''Zorro: Oh, shut up. SiM: (Sniffles) But still, Jesse is one hard jawbreaker to crack. '''Zorro: Yeah! He literally survived a Formidi-Bomb point black, which could shatter obsidian! SiM: Correct, Zorro. Jesse also has an enchanted diamond sword, capable of OHKOing five zombies at once! '''Zorro: To spice things up a bit, Jesse outsmarted and outfought the Wither Storm, PAMA, and the Admin, who were all thought to be unbeatable! Jesse beat a friggin god! SiM: That's true, Zorro. But Jesse isn't perfect. His sword can break, and he's more of a team player. And don't even get me started on experience. He's only been in the hero biz ten years, according to the game's writer. '''Zorro: Blah, blah, blah. '''Jesse's Full Arsenal: *Unbreakable Shield if Infinity armor *Enchanted diamond sword *Ivor's speed, invisibility, and leaping potions *Enchanted flint and steel ''Jesse punches the glitchy Admin in the face with his yellow gauntlet. Jesse: Administrate this! Interlude SiM: Alright, the combatants are set. '''Zorro: It's time for a death BATTLE!!! Death Battle Jesse and co. are exploring the portal hallway once more. They are appalled when they notice that a new portal had been added, one made if planks and logs. Petra: Jesse, what's... Jesse: NO! Jesse is being sucked into the portal, his body turning into green smoke, the same color as the portal itself. As his friends race to grab him, but their hands only go through their friend as he disappears. Jesse falls flat on his face. He tasted sand in his mouth. He gets to his knees and spits out a mouthful of the gritty material, and stands up. Jesse: Hmph. Where the hell am I? As he places his hands on his hips and turns his head to look around, he seems someone else fall down in the small desert. He races towards the person, hoping that he would know what's going on. Jesse: Hey! Dude! Ever been here before? The man springs right up, tipping his head. A flash of his previous PvP matches in this land flits through his mind. This guy must be his final opponent! He must defeat him now! Jesse: Dude, what... Steve draws his sword and points it at Jesse's chest, and Jesse raises his hands. A look of confusion is plastered onto his face. He then realized what happened. Jesse: Alright, you asked for this. Jesse drew his sword, and his eyes narrowed. Only one person was getting out of this place today. '''FIGHT! (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r8VdxneRjno) The two flew at each other and locked swords. They let go, both flying back. Jesse's sword trailed the ground as he ran back towards his opponent. Steve races for him, swiping his sword in his usual motion. As the swords met, sparks flew and the two fell back from each other. Sand flew into Jesse's face. As he blinked it off, he saw Steve chugging a strength potion, his muscles bulging. Jesse's eyes flew around the field. ''Jesse: Gotta think of something fast. As that thought flew through his mind, he had an epiphany. He reached into his inventory and pulled out his speed potion, slurping it up as Steve came running for him. Jesse: Well, it's been a while since I was this way. Steve was moving slower than a snail, and Jesse ran towards him roundhouse kicking him in the face and throwing him down onto the ground, sand covering his face. He ran up the cliffside behind Steve, standing precariously on the edge of a block as the world began to go back to normal, slowly. Jesse: How do ya like sand in your face, jerk? Steve's eyes burned with anger as he sprang up, throwing his chestplate to the ground and half-covering it with sand. He saddled on his Elytra, adjusting the wings to fit his shoulders. He then emptied a leaping potion, his legs feeling like they were made of feathers. He leapt into the air, gliding towards Jesse with his axe drawn to kill. Jesse: Oh-ho, I've had way more experience with axes, bud. As Steve slashed, Jesse flipped into the air, the axe slicing through the dirt that was behind Jesse. Steve's eyes widened as he crashed into some stone, breaking his nose. As he fell to the ground, Jesse drew his sword and slurped down his leaping potion, flipping into the air and sailing towards the falling Steve. Jesse: Eat this, dirtbag! Jesse slashed off Steve's Elytra, and blood spots began appearing on his back. He fell to the ground, making a crunch as sand flew through the air. Steve pushed himself up, his strength potion still coursing through his veins as Jesse landed triumphantly. He leapt towards Jesse and uppercutted him, sending him flying through the air. Jesse spat out some saliva as he went into a sort of rocket position and landed on the ground with a pose. Pain stung him in his hands and legs, but he grunted in anger and stood up, stumbling before resuming a swift run. Steve whipped out his pick and flung it as hard as he could at Jesse's skull, surprising the hero. Jesse reacted as fast as he could and stuck out his chest, the pickaxe cracking (not breaking) as it stuck into the armor. Jesse stumbled once again, grunting as he got to his knees and shrugged off the loose pick. He narrowed his eyes, on realizing he needed to up his game. This guy was going for the kill, and he needed to do that as well. As Steve panted, his hunger bars depleting fast, Jesse grabbed his flint and steel, breaking into a mad sprint. He screeched to a halt as he was two blocks away from the bloodlusted Steve. He lit the weapon one block away from the builder, blue flames making Steve trip and fall to the ground in surprise. He decided to go for broke and slipped out his diamond sword, ready to jump through the fire, light his assailant on fire, and stab him. He would survive, he had been through worse. ''Steve: (thinking) I can't lose this now. Steve pointed out his sword like a needle, spinning as he leapt through the fire. He gasped as the flames touched his skin, closing his eyes as they burned him through. Jesse viewed as his opponent turned into a being of coal. Steve fell in front of Jesse, unable to speak. Jesse spat on the ground. Jesse: You shouldn't have messed with the Slayer of the Wither Storm. (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iCMe2YyxKzY) Jesse flipped in the air and stabbed Steve in the stomach, Steve's coal form exploding into smoke as his inventory items floated on the ground. Bruised and bloody, Jesse stood back in awe as the clouds parted to reveal a light blue beam. The items flew into it, and Jesse started disseminating into green smoke. '''KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:MystiTrainer Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Builders themed Death Battles Category:Axe Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles